


Several texts later

by hiriki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriki/pseuds/hiriki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata knows what to do when he gets frightened - call for his scarier boyfriend to scare the bad things away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Several texts later

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: very VERY brief mention of suicide. Does not involve any main characters and/or any other existing characters from the series. (it’s not even a relevant detail of the story but I decided to put up a warning, just in case. Stay safe and I love you all u v u)  
> This idea came to my head after I was convinced by some friends to watch a scary movie….. aT NIGHT….. and um let’s say it wasn’t great because I hate scary movies and yEAH. Don’t do it, kids. Hey, at least I got a fic idea! This is my first kagehina fic, i just love these dorks so much. I -might- have overused the word ‘dumbass’ but I just cannot imagine Kageyama not using it every five seconds when talking to Hinata. Weird ways of showing affection, I guess. This has a second part that I will be writing and posting soon. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> (for immersion purposes - this is Kageyama’s ringtone for Hinata, chosen by Tanaka: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSMeUPFjQHc   
> Thanks, Tanaka-san.)

Confusion hit Kageyama as he blinked his way out of sleep, wondering why his cellphone was blasting _Always_ next to his pillow, and why he was at his bed at all, instead of running after velociraptors with Hinata while being chased by a giant moth-

Oh. Right. A dream. Probably.

(He was pretty sure velociraptors weren’t real, at least not anymore.)

The music was probably Tanaka’s doing. Since Kageyama started dating Hinata, he’d always find a way to grab Kageyama’s cellphone and change Hinata’s ringtone to the most embarrassing, Hinata-unrelated songs he could think of, and Kageyama never noticed It until it was too late (“It’s Whitney Houston! _Whitney Houston_!, Tanaka yelled the last time Kageyama caught him changing his ringtone to some dramatic, cheesy english song).

The music stopped before he could concretize his wish of furiously wiping his fingers on the cellphone’s screen until everything became quiet again. One glance at the display was enough to tell him he had missed 21 calls from Hinata. A second glance made him notice he also had… thirty-seven? No, eighty-seven. Eighty-seven unread text messages.

Eighty-seven.

What.

“Dumbass” He muttered at the screen for no reason, and started to read his text messages from ~* MY SWEETHEAERTO SHOYOU TEEHEE (●´∀｀●) *~.

Apparently, Tanaka thought it was also necessary to change Hinata’s name on his contact list. Amazing.

(How did that big name fit at all, Kageyama had no idea. The one time he tried to change Hinata’s name to “that dumbass short midget dumbass stupid embarrassing and kind of cute but also a dumbass” in a fit of fury, he discovered there was a character limit that kept him from typing at least half of his name idea.)

Differently from the cheesy ringtone and frilly name, the texts itself were, indeed, very Hinata-esque.

_kageyama help (11:43 PM)_

_kageyama-kun (11:44 PM)_

_look at ur phone what the hell (11:46 PM)_

_KAGEYAMAAAAAAA (11:47 PM)_

_I’M GONNA DIE YOU D ONT’ UNDRESTAND??????? (11:48 PM)_

_I BET YOURE SLEEPING WHAT A LOSER W AKE JNUP??? (11:50 PM)_

_K AGeYAMAA PLEASE (11:51 PM)_

_SNHDDG (11:51 PM)_

_S OMEONE KNONKCKCNKDKED AT MY WIDNWOW???????? IM G ONA DIE (11:54 PM)_

_*KNKCONED (11:54 PM)_

_**NKOCED (11:54 PM)_

_***KNOKCED (11:55 PM)_

_HOW DO U USE HTE AUT OCORRETC THING (11:56 PM)_

_DOENST MATTER ANYWAY IM GONNA DIE (11:57 PM)_

_AND ITS GONNA B YER FAULT (11:58 PM)_

_I WANT DIVORCE (12:00 PM)_

_WE ARENOT DATING ANYMORE WE ARE DIVORCE (12:01 PM)_

_A RE YOU READNING HTIS (12:02 PM)_

_ok sorry dont b angry were still dating (12:04 PM)_

_but not for long cuz img onna die (12:04 PM)_

_like real soon (12:05 PM)_

_and its ur faujlt (12:05 PM)_

_hte evil thing is gon kill me and ill haunt ur ass I swEA R (12:05 PM)_

_omg please help me I was jusrt kiddign about the dirvorce (12:06 PM)_

_im scared (12:06 PM)_

_a lot (12:06 PM)_

_……………….im dead (12:10 PM)_

_ok that was also a lie (12:14 PM)_

_i mean I cant text u if im dead so if u fell for that ur dumb (12:14 PM)_

_s ORRY YOUR NOT DUMB UR BEAUTIFLUL (12:15 PM)_

_now come here save me (12:15 PM)_

_I wanst lyign w hen I said I wa s scared (12:16 PM)_

_really hope the evil thign hasn’t killed u omg (12:17 PM)_

_omg now im even more scrared??? (12:17 PM)_

_D ONT DIE (12:18 PM)_

_ALSO HELP ME (12:19 PM)_

The texts went on and on, all of them essentially imploring for Kageyama’s help, and calling him names here and there; it was Hinata after all. Kageyama could consider taking the texts seriously, if only it wasn’t for Hinata’s disturbing typing habits (he also suspected Tanaka’s work on Hinata’s display name helped to destroy the desperate atmosphere of the texts).

The last text was sent almost half an hour ago, a simple “uwaaaaa”. Trying to pretend he wasn’t slightly worried for the sudden stop of the flood of texts, Kageyama decided to reply.

**_I was sleeping. What the hell (1:33 AM – sent)_ **

One, two, three. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds.

Hinata should be okay. He was a dumbass, but he could take care of himself. He was okay. He was-

_Beep!_

Kageyama dropped the cellphone twice back on the bed in his rush to read his new text. He muttered a curse at the mattress.

_T HAN=K GOD???? AAAAAAAAAA (1:34 AM)_

_I THOGUHT UR DEAD (1:34 AM)_

_SCARED ME EVEN MOR E (1:34 AM)_

_JERK (1:34 PM)_

There was something weirdly sweet about that, and Kageyama felt like kicking the covers and shoving his face into the nearest pillow. He decided to answer instead.

 

**_dumbass (1:35 AM - sent)_ **

**_but what happened (1:35 AM - sent)_ **

Hinata’s answer came faster this time.

_we’re going to wahtch a movie tonit right?? in my house?? me, noyassenpai, tanaka-san (1:35 AM)_

_and I was like WOOOOOOO (1:35 AM)_

_BUT they picked a scary movie????? (1:35 AM)_

_like REAL SCARY (1:35 AM)_

_SUPER SCARY (1:36 AM)_

_about demons n stuff I dnont wan t 2 talk about bc omg no (1:36 AM)_

Kageyama sighed.

**_dumbass. Why didn’t you ask for another movie (1:36 AM - sent)_ **

_I DID (1:36 AM)_

_BUT HTEY SAID IT WULD B OKAY??? BC WE WERE ALL MEN (1:36 AM)_

_AND MEN ARE NOT S CARED OF ANYTHING (1:36 AM)_

**_thats the dumbest thing ive read tonight (1:36 AM – sent)_ **

**_and i read your other 87 texts so that’s something (1:36 AM – sent)_ **

_IT WAS NOT MY IDEA IT WAS THEIRS (1:36 AM)_

_ALSO YOUR DUMB (1:36 AM)_

_anyhway we wachted it and I might hav cried a little omg (1:36 AM)_

_a ND noyassan started to tell scar y stories about hte city???? (1:37 AM)_

_did u kno a girl hanged herself in our school gym????????????? (1:37 AM)_

_and ppl still see her??????? and at night u can hear her dying orsomething (1:37 AM)_

**_yeah whatever (1:37 AM – sent)_ **

_WHATEVER MY ASS?? (1:38 AM)_

_u don’t ‘whatever’ the dead kageyama-kun (1:38 AM)_

_anyway now im scared and cant sleep bc I think the things w ill come after ME (1:38 AM)_

_and I keep hearign these noises???? super scary (1:38 AM)_

_also theres no one home bc mom and natsu are visiting dad (1:38 AM)_

_but im a little calmer now since were talking adn stuff (1:38 AM)_

_thanks (1:38 AM)_

Kageyama bit his lower lip. What a dumbass. Now they were having a proper conversation instead of Kageyama simply reading several texts, he could feel how real Hinata’s fear was. He was well aware of how easily scared his boyfriend could be, and the idea of Hinata all alone, hiding in some blankets and clutching to his phone in hopes that Kageyama – _him_ before anyone else, and his heart was now a little weak – answered him, helped him.

He started to type.

**I’m coming over. Don’t worry, it’ll be okay. Will be there**

Okay, that was too cheesy. Maybe Hinata was right. Maybe he _was_ dumb, at least when it was about Hinata.

He sent a different text.

**_You get the house all to yourself and decide to watch some crappy movie with your senpais? (1:39 AM - sent)_ **

**_At least invite me over, dumbass (1:39 AM – sent)_ **

One, two, three. Eleven seconds.

_um I kind of wanted to call u but they called me first and I was embarrassed idk (1:39 AM)_

**_dddddduuummmbbbbaaaassssssss (1:39 AM – sent)_ **

_jjjjjjeeeeeerrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkk (1:39 AM)_

He couldn’t help but smile.

**_Okay im inviting myself. Will be there in a sec (1:39 AM – sent)_ **

**_Maybe not a sec but whatever you get what I mean. I’m coming over (1:40 AM – sent)_ **

_OoOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOO????? (1:40 AM)_

_FOR REAL???????? (1:40 AM)_

_WAAAAAAAA (1:40 AM)_

He could almost _see_ Hinata smiling through those letters.

**_For real. (1:40 AM – sent)_ **

**_I dont have a bycicle like you so it will probably take a while but yeah (1:40 AM – sent)_ **

_omg but isnt it?? DANGEROUS??? (1:40 AM)_

_like its almost 2 AM what if u get kidnaped or killed or spirited away (1:40 AM)_

**_What. It’s not even a long walk calm down (1:40 AM – sent)_ **

_Okayokayokayokaaaaaaaayyyy (1:40 AM)_

_aaaaahh im happy now (1:40 AM)_

**_dumbass (1:40 AM – sent)_ **

He waited for the word ‘jerk’ to come back as an answer.

_kageyama (1:41 AM)_

_love you (1:41 AM)_

_Dumbass dumbass dumbass dumbass._ No, he was _not_ blushing just because Hinata told him something he heard, read and felt from him every single day. He should be fucking used to it by now.

Kageyama waited for a whole minute before grabbing his keys and replying.

**_just kiss me or something when i get there instead of sending a text. dumbass (1:42 AM)_ **

**_(also im brigging pizza) (1:42 AM)_ **


End file.
